Church Girl
by Stronger than Words
Summary: Another romance between a girl and her best friend. However in the beginning they have their first fight because of him.


Everyone knew her. She was the kind of girl who was going to be a pastor one day. She was good.

Everyone knew about him too. He was her best friend. He didn't go to church though. He didn't sing the hymns. He didn't pray. He didn't believe. She knew he didn't and he knew she knew. Everyone knew. Her mom knew too and accepted him. To her, he was like another child. They had been friends for over 5 years.

"How was the sermon today?" He asked as she slipped into the passenger seat of his car. It was Sunday and that meant her mom would be there until the end of the day. He always picked her up at 12 o clock noon, right after the service.

"It was amazing. I swear, I can't even imagine how John thinks of those connections from just reading the scripture." She was referring to the pastor of course. He was practically her dad. He had baptized her and was going to marry her off one day.

"I suppose that's just some people's gift." He stated.

"…from the holy spirit." She added. It was Sunday, it was the one day he went easy on her when she started a religious debate.

"…from their parents. For instance, I happen to be exceptional at debating," he said with a smirk. She knew he was loving this all too much. She loved it too. "That is because both my parents were brilliant speakers in their High School debate teams. You have a gift for your religion, and that is because your mom raised you in the church."

"And I couldn't be happier." She said. Today she wasn't going to go on and on about her faith like usual. There wasn't youth group this evening so they were spending the day together. Her goal was to not bug him any more than usual. She knew he often grew tremendously tired of her not so subtle evangelism tactics. He had come to a few services in the past. He enjoyed pleasing her. Today she was going to please him.

"Good, because you're stuck with me all day and not only that, but you gave me permission to plan the day. Not your best move." He teased.

"This way you don't have a reason to complain." She replied with a grin.

"Me? Complain? Oh you must have me confused with one of your other friends that drive you from church and back to church every Sunday night for youth group, even though the establishment means nothing to me." He made sure to be clear that you could shoot down the sarcasm with a pistol from a mile away.

"Don't I say thank you each and every time?" She asked knowing that it was a valid point.

"Haven't I told you, you don't have to? It's unnecessary." He turned to look at her for a brief second at a red light.

"Yes I do. Partially because it annoys you and I love to annoy you," she with the smile still planted on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well first stop, your house. Change into something comfortable. And not too revealing, I have to bring you home, not some random hot guy." He joked as they pulled into her driveway. They both got out and raced to the door to unlock it. He had a key. Her mom had given it to him after a couple of years. She trusted him, as she should. Now they always race to unlock it. She got there first. He picked her up with ease and put her down behind him. She pushed him out of the way. They continued wrestling to get their key into the door, laughing all the time. He eventually let her win. He always did.

About three minutes later she walked into the kitchen. She didn't ever take very long getting ready to hang out with him, it just wasted time. He liked it that way. But it was different today. She was dressed in an old pair of painted jeans and a big baggy sweatshirt that she always wore when they were just hanging out and she got cold. He had given it to her forever ago and always claimed to want it back. She'd just tease him and he would always let her keep it. But today, she saw something in his eyes. He was quiet, looking at her. He had looked at her that same way in the car at the red light. Neither she nor he could begin to fathom what it was.

"You ready to go?" She asked, breaking the silence. It wasn't an awkward situation, nothing was awkward with him. She just hated waiting around.

"Yeah, lets load 'em up." He replied.

In the car they were anything but silent. They were talking and laughing and singing to the radio. Her favorite song came on and she started belting the lyrics out. They both knew she wasn't that melodious. He would often tell her that if she joined the choir he'd start to attend church. To this she'd always try to hold a serious expression; it never lasted more than about 10 seconds before she cracked up laughing. He remembered the first time he heard her laugh.

They were in 7th grade. He had two classes with her. She had been so quiet. It was at lunch…he had just walked past her table and slipped on something. What was it? He didn't even remember. All he knew was his legs went up and he was accessorizing his food, which was clashing with his new shirt. He heard this laugh from behind him…It wasn't her. It was everyone but her. He realized that a single noodle from the school's spaghetti had ended landed on her hair. That wouldn't have been so bad if his chocolate pudding cup hadn't landed on her chest. Her face was red. Everyone was staring at the two of them. He felt horrible. He noticed that she was sitting alone. He felt worse than horrible. She looked mortified. She hurried off to the bathroom with her head down.

He cleaned up his mess in the cafeteria and then headed to the bathrooms. He stood outside the girl's room for ten minutes before she came out. Her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying. He took one look at her and immediately felt like scum. He noticed that the chocolate hadn't come all the way off. She realized he was staring at her and then hurried off. He assumed she got picked up early because she wasn't in 6th period. How bad could he feel in one day?

The next day she wasn't there either. He was just feeling worse and worse. He started to take it upon himself to be extra nice to her. He was going to make her feel welcomed. She came back on a Thursday. It was "double dog day" in the cafeteria. He knew what he was going to do. He waited until after school. He knew she walked home every day. He took the bus. He was let out two minutes later because of that fact. He could run and catch up with her, no problem.

The bell rung at 3 o clock, same as every other day. He raced out of the door at two past the hour. He ran through the doors of the school and saw her at the end of the parking lot. He ran as fast as he could and caught up with her in about 30 seconds. He stopped in front of her, blocking her path. She had a look of suspicion on her face already. He reached into his pocket and took out his pudding cup he'd been saving. With one swift movement he ripped off the foil top and planted it on his head. She took one look at him and burst out laughing. You could say the first word she said to him was "ha". He hadn't thought about what he'd do after that…he was a 7th grader at the time.

He just joined in with the laughter and together they were all but rolling on the sidewalk. After their laughter died down he realized all the buses were gone. He knew that he probably wouldn't have made it to them. Unfortunately he had no idea how he was going to get home. She guessed what was going on in his pudding covered head and spoke her first words to him.

"You need to clean up? You can come to my house. "She said.

"Really? That'd be great. Could I use your phone?" He asked.

"Sure, it's this way." She said. They walked the first block or so in silence. They were both young and didn't know what to say. He decided to break the ice with the perfect question. It had the potential to lead to so much conversation that would be so incredibly deep…

"So what's your name?" As he looked back on this he smiled. He was so simple back then.

"Geminia." She said. "But my friends call me Gem."

"Well hi Gem. My name is Scott. Just Scott." He told her. "I felt really bad about spilling my pudding on you a few days ago."

"Oh, yeah." She said as if she forgot. Who was she kidding? She would never be able to forget.

"It really was an accident. And I'm sorry for waiting for you outside of the bathroom." He said. He didn't know why he added that last part, it just seemed like that made it worse.

"You just…startled me. I don't have that many friends so I didn't know what to expect." Gem said in a smaller voice.

"I was just checking to make sure you were okay." Scott told her.

"I know. Well kind of. I just get embarrassed easily." She explained. "I don't like attention."

"Well if it's any consolation, I thought the chocolate pudding went perfect with your shoes." He said with a grin.

"Unfortunately yours clashes with your red shirt that it's dripping on. Won't your mom be mad?" She asked.

"It was for a good cause."

They continued to talk for the remainder of the walk. When they got to her house she hollered that she had a friend over to her mother up the stairs. Her mom quickly appeared in the door to the kitchen and she saw the mess. Only muttering an "oh my" she hurried the boy to the bathroom and helped him rinse out his hair. Scott asked to borrow the phone once he was sure he could put it to his ear and it would remain clean.

"Hi mom." He said into the phone. He had called his mom's work. He noticed Gem and her mom had left the room and were talking quietly. "I missed the bus today after school. I walked home with a friend. Can you come get me?"

"No, no, I understand. Uhm, after work? I know Dad is working late again tonight." He said after a pause in which his mother had spoken.

"Alright, I'll ask. If not I'll call the Smiths next door. Maybe they can come get me." With that he hung up.

"Scott? I hope everything is okay. You missed the bus, you say? How very unfortunate. I suppose the pudding was just raining from the sky." She said. "Gem told me the lunchroom story that happened a couple days ago. If you need a ride home I could take you."

"Really? That'd be great. Thanks a lot Ms…" He realized he didn't know Gem's last name.

"Miss. Hanson. Just hop into the car. Where do you live?" She asked as she led him to the garage. He realized he didn't even get to say good bye to Gem. They got into the car and it was awkward with the only words being his directions and a brief thank you as he got out of the car.

"Scott, wait a second. I wanted to thank you. Gem isn't the most outgoing of girls and she needs a friend. She told me what you did today and I thought it was really sweet. I hope to see you around again." He remembered being extremely embarrassed.

"What are you thinking about Scott? You're never quiet." Gem asked bringing him back to reality, the reality where they were best friends and had been since chocolate pudding became an accessory.

"Nothing much. What about you?" He replied.

"Well I'm trying to decide where you're taking me because I was sure you were going to take me to our park, but that was half a mile ago so I'm not so sure anymore." He hadn't even realized he had past it. That, of course, was his plan. After five years of hanging out, they had favored a particular park.

"Oh, come on…you think I'd be _that_ predictable?" He asked, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Well the Frisbee in the back was what tipped me off, but maybe it's for a new type of poker…bluffer" She teased with delight. He loved it.

He quickly racked his brain to think what else was out here. There was a small, forgotten sandwich shop, a gas station, and an old run down playground where you could always find a couple making out on a Saturday night. However, on a Sunday afternoon it should be vacant. That would have to work.

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't you worry about that, Ruby." He said, calling her by the nickname he had used in the beginning of the friendship to remember her name. He was always reminded of a ruby when he was with her. He couldn't even comprehend why.

"You know, you're still the only one that calls me that. Like, in the entire universe. For five years. I would suspect you remember my name by now." She said.

"Of course I remember your name Geminia Louise Hanson. I just prefer to call you Ruby." He explained, making her cringe at the sound of her full name. He knew she hated it and that's why she liked Gem better. Gem was simpler; not sounding like you had to live up to something.

"I don't know what my mom was thinking when she named me that. It sounds like some princess in the land of froo froo. That is completely not me. It's a name that has to be known by everyone not to sound weird. To reach its full potential it deserves to be known by everyone."

"Well everyone else deserves to know the girl, not just the name." He said with his eyes locked on the road.

"Next year where are you applying to go to college?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Everywhere you are. I don't care where we go." He replied.

"We? What if I get accepted to one half and you the other, there will be no choice together and you will be stuck with some lame college you don't want to go to. "Besides, it's been five years…" She trailed off.

"What-what do you mean?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well college is a good time to re invent yourself. I could make more friends. I could have a life beyond church and school. I could become someone completely new." She said. You could tell she thought about this a lot.

"And then you won't need me."

"No, no that's not what I'm saying at all…"She tried to sound sure but he knew her all too well.

"Ruby, I know you. That's exactly what you mean, except you're too nice to say it. I don't take offense to it. You need your space and I've been depriving you of that. I apologize." He stated. In all reality he felt like he just had the wind knocked out of him.

"And I know you Scott. Something's been bugging you all day. You won't tell me and I want to know. We never keep anything from each other. I can help you." She said.

Scott didn't speak. He pulled into the abandoned parking lot of the decrepit playground. He needed time to think. There was a picnic basket under the back seat filled with all her favorites. He had spent all last night making it. He knew she'd love it. She had always loved nature. She was drawn to natural beauty, such as deer jumping or the way a sloth moved. She wanted to be a nature photographer but he was the only one that knew it.

"We're here." Was all he said. He had to get his thoughts straight before continuing conversation. He had never fought with Gem. They never had a reason to.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"I thought a little change in scenery would be nice." He fibbed. He didn't lie to her either. He didn't want to start but now wasn't a time for jokes. "There's a picnic basket under the backseat." They got out of the car and she got the basket. She insisted on carrying it and he picked a spot under a tree.

"You packed all my favorites? What is in here that you actually like to eat?" She asked. They never really agreed on food. They loved to fight at restraints when they wanted to share a dish or dessert. It was just what they did.

"Nothing at all. Today is all about you." He said.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Quite worrying about me! I can suck it up for once in my life. I don't need you to do everything for me." She said raising her voice. He was glad they weren't at their park now. There were people who often recognized them as a couple.

"I don't do anything I don't want to Ruby. I do it because I want to." He said.

"So you want to sit through a lunch in which you hate all the food?"

"If it makes you smile." He realized that sounded like something her boyfriend would say only after he said it. Then he remembered she'd just broken up with Kyle. A good thing too, that boy wasn't treating her right. He hated watching her date guys that were like that. They didn't deserve her time.

"Scott, I want to see you do something before considering me first."

"Geminia, you're the one that always tells me these Bible verses about putting others first."

"Those that are less fortunate than you. Besides, you never listen to my Bible talk. Why start now?"

"I always listen to you. Despite what you think nothing you say goes unconsidered. I listen to every word of what you say. I could recall almost every conversation if needed." He assured her. "I own a Bible because of you. I've gone to a few services even. All for you."

"Is that what you think this is? Some evangelical act? Something to make me feel better about myself? Because I saved some poor soul from eternal damnation?" She asked.

"No! Of course not! Geminia, you've been my only true friend for 5 years. I thought you knew me better than that." He looked away. He had made a mistake and he knew it. What could he do now?

Gem sighed. "I do. That's just the reason I'm talking about. I don't want to be your only friend. You don't have to look after me. I can deal with the world when I need to." She explained.

"You are all I need." He said. How could he make her realize that?

"But what about your wants? You surely cannot be happy with one friend. You haven't even had more than two girlfriends in the past 5 years because you're so busy helping me with my life. Even when you were dating them the majority of your time was spent giving me a hand." She made her point.

"It's because I love you."

Silence.

Had he really just said that? They had never said that. Not even "luv ya" or anything like that. He didn't plan on doing that. They both believed in a "true love" and they both only wanted to say it to one person. Why had he been so stupid?

Silence.

What could he do now? His thoughts were like rapid fire. There was more of that dreaded silence. He was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. He knew she didn't feel the same way. He could tell by her expression. He needed to move beyond this moment or everything would be completely destroyed. At least now he still had the ruins of their friendship.

"Please say something." He said finally.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't know what came over me. You just didn't understand what I was saying. I needed to explain and that seemed like the only way." He said.

"So you do?" She asked. This was the question he had been fearing. There was no way around it. It was a point blank question that targeted a sitting duck.

"Yes."

More silence. Where is this stuff coming from? If only there was a way to convert it to energy or food, there'd be a surplus by then end of the conversation for sure.

"I hope you're not expecting me to say it back. Scott you caught me completely unprepared and with no warning. I always enjoyed being your friend because I felt safe. I thought that this would never come up. I was sure that I could be myself with you and become so close that we surpassed that awkward stage." She said. To him it was like a punch in the gut. She had just told him that the only reason she was his friend was because he didn't love her. Now that he did, what would become of them?

"If you just want me to take you home, Ruby, I will. You don't have to speak to me again." He said.

She agreed. He could barely believe that she had. He thought he meant more to her than that. Apparently he was wrong.

The next day at school they didn't eat lunch together. Everyone noticed. They didn't walk to class together. They didn't meet after school. Rumors were flying. Everything from he had cheated on her to she had slept with his brother. He didn't even have a brother. But he didn't care. Let the people have their fun, it's the only thing that high schoolers have to live for. The rest of the week was very much the same. On occasion he'd get pulled over by a fellow classmate or someone and they'd ask about her, once even a teacher asked if they were okay. He didn't know what to say to them so he usually just handed them some lame excuse for having to go. He didn't want to talk about it. That was good because after all, who would be there to listen? Gem was the only friend he'd had since the 7th grade. After his world started to revolve around her everyone else lost interest. He hadn't minded one bit. Now he had ruined it all.

She missed him. She would never let him know, though. That could be misinterpreted as feelings for him. Feelings that she didn't want to need. With him things were never complicated. This had ruined it all. It was her fault, or at least that's what she thought. She had been way too harsh when he opened up to her. Wasn't that what their friendship had been all about? Being honest? Now that she thought about it, they basically were dating without the kissing and drama. He had helped her out of every single relationship she had. She had dated plenty for the both of them, but never the best of guys. They usually wanted something that she wouldn't give them and she felt threatened. He had always been there. On more than one occasion he had come to her house at 2, 3, even 4 o clock in the morning because she had called, crying. He had always been there for her. Now he wasn't. Now she had ruined it all.

Sunday came and she didn't know what to do. She decided just to bring a good book and read on the church lawn after the service until youth group. Her mom couldn't leave to take her home. This way if he rolled up she would see and if not it wouldn't look like she had been waiting. After most the other attendees left she realized he wasn't coming. Her mom would never know he hadn't come. She had stashed a change of clothes in the trunk of their car. Without realizing it, she had grabbed his sweatshirt. It was Sunday so she always wore that sweatshirt. Now she couldn't stand to wear it. She often felt like crying this week and this was no exception. She set the sweatshirt aside and sat down. Just as she opened the book the beat up Ford rolled into the church driveway. She looked at her watch, it was 12 o clock. The service had been a short one today so everyone got out early. It was a small church so it emptied out in about 5 minutes.

He pulled up next to the spot she was sitting. He saw the sweat shirt. What did that mean? It was still pretty cool and she was wearing a tank top. She even looked cold. He rolled down the window and she walked over. He waited for her to speak, assuming she had been waiting for him. She waited for him to say something since he was the one that drove here.

"I told your mom I'd pick you up every Sunday and bring you to youth group every Sunday. I don't lie." He said with almost no emotion in his voice.

"I was just going to sit here and read until youth group." She replied, as if to explain to him that she hadn't been waiting for him for the past week.

"What about lunch?" He asked. She wasn't sure whether or not he was asking her to lunch or questioning her plan.

"I was just going to skip it. I'm not that hungry." She lied. As if to defy her, her stomach growled at that exact moment.

Following a sigh he said, "Get in. Wendy's or Smithfield's?"

"I'm really not hungry." She wasn't about to just give up. They both knew she was stronger than that.

"Geminia, just get into the car. I'm not kidding now. You don't have to talk to me, it's just not safe out here." He said with a certain urgency in his voice. It scared her a little but she was defiant.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Scott. Not after everything you put me through."

"Let me explain something to you, Geminia. For the past year I've seen this shadow following you. I didn't tell you because you'd say it was just nothing. Didn't you notice I was getting closer than ever this year? Can you please just do me this favor? Either get in, or I'm parking and staying with you." There was something in his eyes that pleaded her not to question his request. It was a certainty and that's what scared her.

She walked around the side of the car and got in. She didn't look at him, but instead stared straight ahead. He started the car forward as the exited the church parking lot. He took a left and then a right. She wasn't sure where he was taking her but she didn't care. She was going back through all the memories she had of the past year. Had there really been someone always close by? Just waiting for an opportunity? What would they want with her? She was just an innocent little church girl.

They pulled into the Wendy's parking lot and she could tell Scott was nervous. He kept starring at the rearview mirror. Then he got out all of a sudden. She followed him inside. They ordered and he sat in the back corner where she observed he could watch the door. She had never seen him like this and it scared her. It made her start to think about everything she didn't know about him. She had only been to his house a handful of times. It was a run down, one story house in a bad part of time. She had never met his parents. She didn't know a lot about his past either. Only that he had been in a couple fights here and there and knew what to do in them.

"Scott, you're scaring me. Maybe you're wrong. It could be a coincidence."

"Keep talking, act like you're trying to reason with me. I'm going to act mad, but I'm not. I need to watch the door. If you see anyone you know tell me, but make it look like it's a part of the conversation and don't point anyone out." He instructed. She did as she was told.

"Well that girl in the table to the far side is in my math class. I have lunch with the kid ordering. And…" she stopped suddenly. In the door had just walked Parker. He one of her exes and he was known for being dangerous. For a church girl she liked the scary boys. Now it was coming back to haunt her. Suddenly she recalled seeing him a lot recently. When had that started? Almost a year ago…

"No baby, it's not like that. You just don't understand what I'm going through." He said as if it was just a part of their conversation. He knew who Parker was. He had threatened Gem after they broke up just a little over a year ago. After he stopped bothering her she had thought that was the end.

"Baby? Scott what are you talking about? I believe you now, it was him in the shad-"

"Geminia, listen to me. I'm dating you and right now I'm mad. I don't know how much simpler I can make things. I don't care which of your friends just walked in the door, we have a problem right in front of us."

She suddenly understood. He was trying to make it seem normal to an outsider. As long as he was with her he didn't think Parker would do anything. It had worked for the past year.

"I don't want to fight anymore." She said, taking a blind guess at what she was supposed to do.

He wasn't sure if she meant it or not. He just had to play along. He turned to her and saw the tears in her eyes. This was all his fault. If he hadn't ignored her the past week then Parker would have had to give up. She would have never had to know. "Neither do I, Ruby." He said trying to calm her down. At this moment he looked deep into her eyes, he had to express to her the importance of what she needed to do next. "I need you to kiss me" he said lowering his voice.

She looked at him for a second. In that second she doubted the situation, maybe he had set the whole thing up. She looked in his eyes now, they were pleading her to agree with him. She had to, if not then this whole charade might not have worked. He assumed if Parker saw them together then he'd back off for a while.

She leaned in and kissed him.

In that moment he missed Parker going into the bathroom. He didn't realize time moving or anything other than her lips pressed against his. His senses dulled and he questioned if this was a good idea, he could miss something important, after all. He didn't think it'd feel like this.

When she pulled back she wouldn't meet his eyes. So instead he looked around the restaurant, Parker appeared to be gone. The kiss had worked.

"Let's get out of here. I think it's safe now." He said.

"Let me just go to the bathroom first." She replied. All of a sudden everything clicked. Parker was just going to wait in the bathroom until she passed. Then he'd get her on the way out. It all made sense. If she had come here alone then she'd be doomed. There was a narrow hall that led to the bathrooms that no one really had a good view of. She got up to start for the hallway when he grabbed her hand.

"Gem, don't. Trust me on this one. It's not safe back there. You shouldn't. Just wait and I'll take you home. But we have to go now." He said, the urgency returning.

"But Scott, it will only take a minute. Parker left. He saw us and got upset and left. Don't worry." She said.

"No, Ruby. I'm begging you. Please don't go back there."

"What's the big deal? It's just the bathroom. I kiss you once and you think you control me. Really Scott, just let me go." She didn't know why she was getting so upset. Well, she did but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that the kiss was amazing and she had wasted her opportunity to have it for reasons other than her own protection. She was angry with herself.

"I'll give you anything you want. Just come with me."

"No Scott."

He realized there was no more pushing and pulling her around. She was emotionally exhausted and he didn't blame her. He followed her into the narrow hallway and told her he'd wait there for her. As soon as the door closed he expected to see Parker come through the men's bathroom door. Scott stood ready in case he was going to try something. He was not prepared for what happened next.

He heard her scream. With no other regards aside from her safety he rushed into the woman's bathroom. He saw her on the floor with blood streaming down her face. His first reaction was to rush to her. He knew better though. That would mean putting his back to Parker and kneeling down. It took every muscle in his body to not rush to her. He saw she wasn't moving and rage pulsed through his veins.

"What are you doing Parker?" He asked.

"Ah, you know. Fulfilling a prophecy. This innocent little church girl knows about them. Reads them in that Bible she's so fond of." He said.

"What are you talking about Parker? There's nothing in the Bible about killing an angel." Scott replied.

"This scum isn't no angel." He said as he kicked her. Scott could feel his body want to surge forward and wring his neck, but he held back. "You see here, I told her I'd get her back after she dumped me. I'm just a man of my word I guess."

Scott had never been told about the threat. She had kept that from him because she was afraid he'd overreact. Without warning he let go and started to beat ferociously with both fists. Parker was taken by surprise and no doubt alcohol was pumping through his bloodstream, delaying his reaction. Within a few minutes Parker lay unconscious. Scott lifted himself from the floor. Parker had gotten a few good hits but nothing seemed broken. Scott rushed to Gem and checked her pulse. She was alive. He lifted her in his hands and limped out of the restroom. Now that he had her weight against him he guessed there was probably a broken rib or two from when he landed on Parker's elbow.

Scott didn't stop at the counter, but took Gem to his car and put her in the back seat, stretched out. Several diners rushed out the door to follow him and see if they were okay. The first one there was the girl from her math class.

"Call 911. Tell them there is a boy unconscious in the girl's restroom. He had tried to assault Geminia Hanson. He should be arrested." Scott told her and got into the driver's side.

"Wait, where are you taking her? Are you okay? What's your name?" She yelled through the car door. He just waved and took off.

When Gem woke up she was on an unfamiliar couch in a dark living room. The TV was on and the news channel flashed a picture of Parker. It was a mug shot. He had been arrested two hours ago. As soon as she woke up, Gem moaned from a headache. Her hand flew up to her head and she felt it was heavily bandaged.

At the sound of her moan Scott rushed out of the kitchen and to her side. He sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Ruby, can you hear me? It's Scott, don't worry, you're safe." He said in a concerned, yet soothing voice.

"Scott? What…what happened?" She asked. Her head was throbbing.

"Don't worry about that now. You're going to feel horrible for a while, but it's nothing serious. His class ring just cut your head a little over your cheek. It's going to be sore, but you'll live." He said in that same, calm voice. "I'm going to get you an ice pack. Do you want anything else?" To her moan he decided to take it easy and just get the ice now.

He held the ice pack to her head, squatting beside her. He continued to talk. "He was in the girl's bathroom, not the boy's. I assumed wrong. I was waiting right outside of the boy's for him to come through and see me and then he wouldn't mess with you. I guess I was wrong. He has been arrested now and the police will want to speak to you. I need you to do me a favor. I need you not to mention me. You threw the punches and just passed out once you saw he was unconscious. Parker doesn't know me and neither does that girl from your math class that made the 911 call. The police don't need to know about my involvement with it."

"But…but why? Scott? You're a hero." She asked.

"I got in trouble with the police that summer you went to France…" He started to explain. Four years ago Gem had gone to France for the summer and he had been caught doing some stuff he wasn't proud of. The police made a deal with him, if they didn't see him again, then it would be taken off his record. He told all this to Ruby who was just soaking it in.

"This time it's different though, you are the reason that Parker didn't…"

"I won't ask you again if you don't want to. I know that lying to the police is a pretty big sin in your eyes and I don't want to make you do anything anymore."

"I'm not going to lie to the police, Scott. You will see, it's going to be a good thing." She said with a smile.

He sighed. "Do you need anything? You were out for a couple of hours. I called your mom and told her you had an accident and were at my house. I told her you'd be back at your house by the time youth ended."

"Do you love me?" She asked. His blood ran cold. Last time he had answered this question it had given Parker his chance. What should he do? It didn't really matter what he _should_ do in the end. He could never lie to her.

"Yes."

She tried to sit up a little but he pulled her back down. She tried again and he had to sit on the couch next to her to pull her back down. She ended up lying across his lap. He looked down at her to see if she was comfortable. She looked like the fallen angel right then. He couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her.

He had to help himself. He couldn't allow himself to do it. He couldn't ruin everything again. He looked away, ashamed of his inability to control his emotions. When he looked back down at her he couldn't believe what he saw…

She was rising up. She was trying to kiss him. He leaned down and kissed her back, letting her head rest back on his arm that was on the armrest on the couch. He kissed her so gently, so lovingly.

When he pulled back up he looked down on her again. She had something in her eyes that hadn't ever been there before.

"I love you" she whispered.


End file.
